This invention relates to a vehicle data system wherein a multiplicity of devices, such as two-way radio data transceivers, bar code scanners, RF tag readers, large format keyboards and displays, printers, electronic scales and other types of measuring devices, may be associated on board an individual delivery route vehicle, material handling vehicle, or the like.
Factory and warehouse material handling can take many forms. The simplest operations may involve individuals manually carrying goods from one point to another. As materials get larger and more material is moved, carts or lift trucks are typically used. Highly automated operations may use computer controlled storage and retrieval systems with complex systems of conveyors, elevators and handling equipment. Whether the system is automated or not, most material handling operations utilize human operated lift trucks of some type. The non-automated operations generally require the lift truck operator to get written instructions from a foreman or supervisor and then begin moving product per those instructions. More automated operations have often used two-way mobile radio communications to give instructions to operators in real time.
Shipping and distribution operations generally involve loading trucks with the correct materials or products, sending them to the correct destinations at the correct time, and unloading them in the correct order. Error or inefficiency in any of these operations may cause loss of time, revenue and ultimately profit. In recent years, the formerly manual methods of directing these processes have been replaced by computer supported techniques including computerized order entry and shipping instruction, route accounting on delivery vehicles, and direct store delivery of products. while most large operations utilize central computer systems to automate many of these processes, the use of computer data terminals on the vehicle is expanding to provide better operator productivity, information control and customer service.
In connection with the use of portable data systems on board such vehicles, it is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to be able to readily expand the number and types of on-board peripherals. The ability to easily add peripherals, such as bar code scanners, RF tag readers, large format displays and keyboards, printers, electronic scales and other types of measuring devices, offers further improvements in accuracy and efficiency. The ability to monitor critical vehicle performance parameters such as fuel economy, engine temperature and oil pressure, odometer and tachometer readings and the like offer the capability to manage and optimize the efficiency of a fleet of vehicles. The most effective application of these system components would result if all of the parts could be integrated into the system in an organized, logical fashion.
An important feature would be the ability to quickly and conveniently disconnect a selected portable device from any non-portable components and operate the same in a portable mode when needed. One exemplary application of radio data terminals involves reading bar coded labels on items or materials that are not accessible by a vehicle. Another situation where portability is advantageous is in reading labels on all four sides of a shipping pallet with individual packing containers placed such that the bar coded labels are arranged on the outside surface of the "stack". It would be much more convenient for an operator to read all the associated labels by walking around the stack than to maneuver the vehicle around the pallet to read all the labels. Consequently, the radio terminal mounting system should ideally be configured so that the operator can easily remove the terminal from its mobile mount with its scanner attached, use the terminal portably, and return it to the mobile mount with minimal effort or care. Similarly, a route accounting terminal is removed from its vehicle mount regularly to be hand carried by the operator to the point where data is to be captured.